Needle
Sergeant of the Black Order Age of Humans During this era Needle was an apprentice to the secret assassination order of the Scorpid Docks, the Scorpions. There he was trained by the best assassins in the Crossroad and came out on top of his class. He carried out several major assassinations and hundreds of minor ones. His signature warning to make a victim withraw themselves from whatever deal or plan they had planned was by leaving a needle in the pocket of the assigned target. Soon he came to be the very best assassin known by the underworld and were assigned a mission to take out the Head Councelor of Farnheim City. As he attemted to kill the Head Councelor (Coreokin), Theren Twinfang interrupted and made Needle retreat hurt from the fight. He fainted just outside the walls of Farnheim City and in the morning he was found by the guards. Awaiting his death sentence Theren came to visit him in the prison cell. Theren gave Needle a choice to either carry on with the trial which inevitably would lead to death or join forces with Farnheim with Theren always watching him. Coreokin had seen good within this ruthless, young assassin and wanted to see if he could be turned. While Theren had to leave to pursue the rebellion against the orcs in Crona, Needle came to spend more time with Zephyr instead. As Zephyr and Needle got along well he became more and more fond of the way of living in Farnheim City. Age of Orcs Needle is now a part of a military force called The Rangers. Apart from Needle The Rangers consisted of Needle's long lost relative Spike and fire/steel elementalist Iron. After many successfull missions with The Rangers, Needle is promoted to Sergeant and group leader of a smaller recon unit (the Black Order) that played a major part during the orcish occupation. During this time Needle is coached and trained by Theren and learns to utilize his ability to look a few seconds into the future, something that came to be very usefull in battles. Age of Titans Needle and the Black Order does not directly participate in the second Clash of Dragons but are instead assigned to locate the possibly existing, ancient elf, Forest. Along the way they run into many obstacles and almost everyone in the Black Order never returned from the mission and Needle becomes permanently blinded. Forest later contributes to winning the war and disapears immediately after. To many he is still just a myth. Being blind does not stop Needle and thanks to his ability to see into the future and being able to alter what ultimatelly happens, his fighting and lifestyle is unchanged. Age of Assassins As Marlow becomes the new Head Councelor Needle gets more resources to his recon squad. Needle then gets the mission to, along with the Black Order, gather intel from the Easronian warlords. As they pass through the narrow pass that connects Farnheim and Easron they are ambushed by hundreds of Easronian rebels. No one knows how it happened but later that day the Easronian warlords finds their men, all of them, killed by needles. The ambush incident becomes one of the sparks that lights the Easronian revolution against the Farnhemian regime. For this Needle gets an infamous reputation among the citizens of Farnheim City and gets voted out of the Council but remains as leader of the Black Order.